


Peter Parker's First (and Last) Cat-sitting job

by WhiteravenGreywolf



Series: A Pegasus, Six Flerkens and Two Badass Space Warriors [1]
Category: Captain Marvel (2019), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: F/F, Funny, Goose is not here to help, Precious Peter Parker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-13
Updated: 2019-05-13
Packaged: 2020-03-02 16:10:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18814387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhiteravenGreywolf/pseuds/WhiteravenGreywolf
Summary: Carol has to leave for New Asgard for a few days. Usually she would have taken Goose with her but for some reason her cat has been weirdly cranky. So of course, Peter volunteers to watch over Goose, thinking he can prove how responsible he is to Captain Marvel herself. What could go wrong? Goose if just a cat, right?





	Peter Parker's First (and Last) Cat-sitting job

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! So, I know that on this side of the Internet I'm mostly known for writing a lot of Carol/Maria. Like a lot of it. Like you can't escape my stories no matter which filter you use levels of a lot. But I have a confession to make: I like Carol/Valkyrie just as much! And this ship seriously needs more stories, so I have decided to write some.  
> This ship is not the focus of this story, but it is featured, and I have others stories where they are central already ready to be posted into the world! So I hope you enjoy!

Carol was standing by the front door, Goose still clinging to her legs. Peter had placed all of Goose's things – her bowl, her bag of food, her litter box, and her basket – in the kitchen. Carol crouched beside the cat, petting her head and scratching behind her ears.

"You be good with Peter now. No clawing, alright? I mean it." 

Goose purred lightly. She heard a bang coming from the kitchen and she stood back up as she called:

“Everything alright, Peter?”

“Yeah, yeah, don't worry. I just dropped the food, but it's okay. No spilling.”

He emerged from the kitchen, brushing his shirt back in place, and vaguely trying to hide the thin metal wristband which Carol knew was his web-shooter.

“I'll get going, then. I should be back in a few days, but if you need me, or if Goose becomes too insufferable, just call me. I'll be in New Asgard helping the new Queen building an inter-galactic bridge.”

“Oh, sure...”

Carol placed a hand on the handle, and instantly Goose tried to escape. Peter picked her up. Goose looked at him with surprise, then back at Carol.

"Thank you again, Peter. Goose has been a bit fidgety lately and I really didn't feel like taking a cranky cat to the other side of the planet. And since Fury's busy..." 

“Don't worry, Goose will be just fine with me,” Peter said with a smile.

Carol smiled back and stepped out through the door.

“See you in a few days, Captain Danvers!” Peter called out.

“Good luck, Peter!” Carol said before she closed off the door.

Peter had no idea why she was wishing him good luck. He could take care of a cat. He'd never had one before, or a dog, even if he'd always wanted one, but how hard could it be? It couldn't be harder than taking care of Mr. Franklin, his 2 nd -grade elementary school gerbil for the weekend, right? 

There was an itch at the back of his head and he suddenly let go of Goose before the cat could twist in his grasp and claw at him. Goose didn't seem too disappointed at having missed her target, and she walked away and into Peter's bedroom. 

"I'll set up everything in the kitchen Goose, okay?" he said before he realized he was talking to a cat, which made absolutely no sense. He went into the kitchen and started placing all of Goose's things in a corner. Then, he picked up the small, soft basket and brought it with him in his bedroom. 

“Goose? Where did you go?”

After searching for a bit, Peter finally found Goose, hidden under his bed. He could only see the cat's yellow eyes glowing, staring at him through the darkness.

“I... I have your basket. Don't you want your basket?” he asked.

Goose ignored him and placed her head on her paws, intending to sleep.

“Okay... I'll just, leave it here...”

He placed the basket at the edge of his bed and left the room.

* * *

 

Aunt May came home a few hours later, excited to meet the cat they were keeping an eye on. Unfortunately, not even Peter was able to coax Goose from under his bed. He had noticed, however, that the basket was gone, or rather, it had disappeared under his bed, and Goose was sleeping in it. He left for patrol, not too worried, and came back, only to find that Goose had not moved at all. He changed and went into the kitchen, where Aunt May was finishing dinner preparations. 

“Back so soon?” she asked.

“Yeah, things were kind of slow this evening. Did Goose come out?”

“Nope. I'm starting to think you imagined that cat.”

Peter rolled his eyes. He looked at the clock. Goose must have been hungry.

“Goose, do you want food?” Peter called out from the kitchen.

No answer, not even a little head passing through his ajar door.

“It's a cat, you know. They are not as friendly as dogs,” Aunt May said.

“I know but... Goose seemed so cuddly when Captain Danvers was here.”

"Well, she's his mistress, of course, he likes her." 

Peter shrugged and picked up the bowl of cat food and the bag. He thought that perhaps, Goose would come out upon hearing the sound of cat food in the bowl. He stopped after pouring the first few croquettes, however, wondering what was the right amount of food to give to a cat. Then he reasoned if it was a cat bowl, then it was most likely made to hold the right amount of food for a cat. He filled the bowl and placed it down on a corner of the kitchen. Aunt May looked at the bowl suspiciously. 

“Isn't that a bit too much?”

“I don't know, Captain Danvers didn't give me any precise instructions.”

“Maybe you should call her, just in case.”

Peter's eyes grew wide.

"Are you crazy! This is Captain Marvel's cat! If she thinks I can't handle it she won't trust me with anything anymore." 

“Yeah, and if you kill him by overfeeding him, she won't trust you with anything else either.”

Peter hesitated longly, biting his lower lip nervously. Finally, he took out his phone.

“I'll call MJ, I'm sure she knows how to take care of a cat.”

He called his friend quickly, and she picked up after the second dial.

“Hey, MJ!”

“Peter, I swear if you lost your science book again...”

“No, no, it's not that! Do you know how to take care of a cat?”

MJ paused for a moment.

“Why? Did you find a stray cat or something?” she asked with interest, or at least what Peter thought was interest.

“No, I'm cat-sitting for... I'm cat-sitting.”

Petter had no idea whether he could call Captain Danvers his friend, and even if he did, how would he explain to MJ that he knew Captain Marvel? She huffed on the other side of the line. 

“And? What's wrong?”

“Well, I don't know how much food I can give him, his owner didn't tell me.”

“Doesn't matter. Cats can control themselves. They'll only eat what they need and leave the rest for later.”

"Okay, cool. Thanks, MJ, see you tomorrow!" 

He hung up quickly before she could ask more questions. He knew he wasn't going to escape a full interrogation the next day. Oh, and Ned. He had already bragged about it to Ned, and his best friend was definitely going to want to see the cat. 

“So? What did she say?” Aunt May asked.

"Hmm? Oh, it's fine." 

“Alright then. Let's just hope MJ is right.”

* * *

 

Goose didn't come out to eat, or at least Peter didn't see her come out. However, when he woke up the next morning to go to school, the bowl was empty. He assumed Goose had waited until they'd both been to bed to slip out and eat. Sure enough, he found Goose sleeping under his bed once again. 

"Hey, Goose! Are you ready to come out?" he asked. 

The cat raised her head, looked at him with bored eyes, like he was an insect bothering her nap, then fell back asleep.

“Okay, well, I'm going to sleep, so you be a good cat today, alright?”

Peter left more food in Goose's ball, just in case, and left for school. He avoided MJ's questions for most of the day, answering here and there when he could. He whispered the answers to Ned's every question until it was finally time to go home. Ned was positively vibrating during the entire trip, spewing out crazy theories: 

“Can you imagine if it was an alien cat?”

Peter chuckled.

"It's definitely a normal cat. I saw him, I even held him in my arms. It looks exactly like a cat." 

"Yeah, but can you imagine if it was an alien cat? How crazy would that be?" 

Peter shook his head. Ned could come up with the craziest ideas sometimes. He led his friend out of the bus and up the stairs to his apartment. He opened the door carefully, just to check whether Goose was trying to get out.

"Hey, Goose! Where are you?" 

No answer. Peter had imagined that it would feel nice to come home to a pet who would be happy to see him. Goose was not happy to see him. In fact, the cat couldn't care less. Her bowl was empty, and she was once again sleeping under his bed. Both he and Ned kneeled to look under the bed. Goose bothered to look at them, then went back to sleep.

“See? Completely normal cat.”

Peter stood up, and Ned continued to crouch under the bed to look at Goose.

“I'll try to give him food, see if he wants to get out.”

He walked toward the kitchen, and heard Ned mumble from under the bed:

“Hey! There's something shiny beside him...”

Peter picked up the bag of food from above the fridge but never had time to pour any in the bowl. Ned's scream of terror propelled him back in his room. It was accompanied by an angry sound, and something wet moving around, which somehow reminded Peter of an angry octopus. 

“Peter! Help!”

Ned was being dragged under the bed by something. Peter got a hold of his friend quickly and pulled him away. It took all of his strength, his real strength, to finally get Ned away from whatever was dragging him down. The next second, Goose ran out from under the bed with an angry hissing. Both Ned and Peter were heaving.

“What did you do?” Peter asked worriedly.

“Nothing! I swear! I was just trying to bring my hand up to him, so he could smell me, and then, tentacles came out of his mouth and...”

Peter was tempted to tell Ned that he had hallucinated the tentacles, because, really, cats didn't have tentacles. But Ned's hand was covered with tiny suction marks, little red angry circles, exactly like a tentacle would leave behind. Plus, it was covered in some sort of slime. Peter's eyes grew wide at the sight.

“Goose!” he called nervously.

He ran into the living room and found Goose hunched over Aunt May's very precious china bowl. 

"No! No, don't!" 

He ran up to the cat, hoping to stop him before he did the unthinkable. However, Goose angrily swatted at him, so much that Peter couldn't get anywhere near the cat. And before he could stop the animal, something did come out of him. But it was blueish and somewhat transparent. And egg-shaped. Two more followed before Goose settled on top of them, still glaring daggers at Peter. 

“Oh my god! Oh my god! A cat just laid eggs in May's favorite decorative pot...” Peter started to panic. “Wait, you're a female?!”

“Peter!”

He turned around. Ned had walked out of his room, one hand still covered in slime and the other holding Goose's basket. Two other eggs were resting carefully inside.

“Oh no...”

* * *

 

Ned quickly cleaned his slimy hand, not that it would change anything. His skin was still red and angry where the cat – it wasn't a cat, it wasn't a cat at all – had touched him. They had gone over the plan at least three times now.

“You're sure you don't want to call Captain Marvel first?” Ned asked worriedly.

“I don't want her to know that I can't take care of her cat!”

“It's not a cat, I think it doesn't count.”

“Well, whatever it is, we can't let two of its babies die. So either we put them all back together, or we sit on the eggs ourselves.”

Ned didn't hesitate. He placed the basket with the two eggs on the couch and prepared himself. Peter moved from behind, trying to move as sneakily as possible. Goose was still sleeping on her three other eggs as if she hadn't just given birth. 

“Ready?” Peter asked quietly.

Ned shook his head.

“This is such a bad idea.”

“Three, two, one...”

Peter jumped on Goose and caught her, raising her up over the bowl. The three eggs were there for the taking, covered in more slime. Goose, however, was not happy at all to be separated from her babies again. She flailed around, trying desperately to claw at Peter. He let go in panic and instinctively threw a few webs at Goose. Soon enough, the alien cat was trapped under five layers of webbing. 

“Quick, change the eggs!” Peter said.

Ned picked up the three eggs as carefully as possible, his heart beating widely. They were slimy as hell and he was terrified of even dropping one. Just as he placed the last one in the basket, they heard the sound of the angry octopus again. Tentacles broke out from under the net, and both teenagers screamed.

* * *

 

Carol had almost drifted off to sleep when she was woken up by the vibration of her phone somewhere in the room. Beside her, Valkyrie groaned annoyingly.

“Do something...” she mumbled.

Carol sighed and moved to untangle herself from her girlfriend's hold. Valkyrie tightened her hold on her stomach a bit.

“Don't you dare...”

Carol chuckled.

“Do you want me to stop it or not...”

With another groan, Valkryie let go of Carol, who slid out of bed and went in search of her phone. Clothes were strewed around the room, but eventually, she found her phone in the pocket of her pants. The screen showed that Peter was calling. She frowned. She hoped everything was fine with Goose. She picked up.

“Hey, Peter! What's...”

She had to pull her phone away from her ear when the screams of two teenagers filled her ear.

“Help! Captain, we...”

She heard the sound of Peter's web-shooter being fired, followed by angry hissed.

“Your cat just laid eggs in my living room!” Peter screamed in the phone.

Carol looked over at Valkyrie, who had been fully woken up by the screams. She was seating on the bed, leaning on her arm, her other arm holding up the blanket to shield her from the cold.

“Goose was pregnant?” Carol asked.

"Please! Captain! She's going to eat us!" Peter replied, panicked. 

“I'll be right there.”

She hung up and started getting dressed at top speed. 

“What's going on?” Valkyrie asked.

Carol pursed her lips.

"So, I left Goose with Spiderman, you know, the kid from the battle? Goose had been a bit grumpy lately, I thought a trip to Norway wasn't a good idea. I thought Peter could handle her for a few days but..." 

She groaned and face-palmed.

"Of course she was grumpy, she was pregnant!" 

She went back to closing her belt, while Valkyrie chuckled from the bed.

“Your cat just had kittens?”

“I heard something about eggs? How the hell did she even get pregnant? Did she find another flerken on Earth?”

Valkyrie passed a hand through her hair, trying to brush them more into shape.

“So now you basically have to save the Spider kid from your flerken?”

“Yeah. Care to give me a hand?” Carol asked with a smile.

Valkyrie sighed. Finally, she pushed the blanket away from her and stood up.

"What the hell? When else am I going to get to see a mother flerken protecting her eggs?" 

Carol chuckled and tossed Valkyrie's shirt her way.

* * *

 

By the time there was a rasp on the door, and Peter let Carol and Valkyrie in, everything was somewhat under control. Ned was hiding in Peter's kitchen, his tentacle marked arm wrapped in a bandage and a pack of ice on his forehead, where he had hit the corner of a table. Peter's hair was a slimy mess, with suction dots slowly fading on his cheek. Goose had taken over the couch, sitting on her five eggs in her basket, peacefully sleeping. 

The living room was a mess, with tables turned over, probably used as protections, webbing hanging from every surface imaginable, and a somewhat slimy television.

“Oh, Captain Danvers,” Peter said as he opened the door, somewhat surprised to see her. “Sorry if I bothered you, we have everything under control.”

Still, Carol walked in to assess the damage. Valkyrie followed. Peter, who hadn't noticed her at first, was about to close the door when his eyes grew wide.

“Hey kid, heard you had to wrestle with a flerken. Pretty badass.”

“Hm... thanks?”

Ned was staring at the two women from the kitchen, mute from surprise and complete shock. Carol looked over at him with worry.

“Are you okay?”

“Oh, hmm, that's Ned, my best friend,” Peter introduced him quickly. “Ned this is Captain Danvers... and Valkyrie?”

“Did she scratch you?” Carol asked as she moved to stand in front of Goose's basket.

Goose seemed infinitely more happy to see Carol, though she didn't move from her basket. She meowed and when Carol extended her hand toward her, she rubbed her head against it eagerly.

“Hm, no, I don't think so,” Peter replied. “She got us in her tentacles though...”

"Her saliva is not corrosive, don't worry. The suction mark will disappear eventually. However, if she scratched you have to tell me." 

Peter looked at his arms and hands, miraculously unharmed.

“No, no claw marks,” Peter mumbled, pursing his lips. “What about you Ned?”

Ned simply shook his head, still in shock.

“Is your friend okay?” Valkyrie asked.

“Yeah, he's just... shocked.”

Carol crouched in front of Goose.

“Alright, what do you say I take you to Norway with me, hmm? Want to see New Asgard?”

Goose meowed happily as if she understood completely what Carol has just said. Scratch that, she probably did. She was an alien cat. A – what had Valkyrie called her? A flerken? 

“I'm sorry about everything, Peter. If I had known she was pregnant...”

“It's okay, don't worry.”

Carol offered him an apologetic smile.

"Well, I'll still pay you as promised, don't worry. I'll come to pick up all of her things tomorrow if you don't mind." 

“Yeah, of course. You don't have to...”

Before he could finish his sentence, Carol cut him off.

"Don't even think about it. It's the least I can do. Give my apologies to your Aunt too, for the mess, okay?" 

She picked up the basket without waking Goose and placed it against her hip as if she weren't carrying a soft cotton basket with a cat and five eggs inside. 

“Alright, see you tomorrow, Peter. And thank you again. And I'm sorry.”

Carol and Valkyrie left the apartment and closed the door behind them, leaving an astonished Peter and a shell-shocked Ned behind. What felt like an eternity later, Ned asked:

“Was that Valkyrie? The Valkyrie?”

“I guess so?”

A few seconds later, the front door opened again, and Aunt May almost dropped her bag of groceries when she saw the living room.

“Peter! What happened?! Did Goose...”

Peter chuckled nervously.

“Yeah, about that...”

* * *

 

A week later Peter received a picture of Goose in her basket, and five tiny kittens cuddling against her, all of them the same shade of orange she was. Carol asked if Peter wanted to adopt one. He would have said yes, were it not for the sight of tiny purple tentacles already coming out the kittens' mouth when they yawned.

**Author's Note:**

> Do you guys want me to write a story about Carol, Valkyrie, a Pegasus and six Flerkens? Cause if you want to I'll do it in a heartbeat...


End file.
